Game show
by MusicLover161355
Summary: A game with many surprises...stories better then summary :


**IT'S GAME TIME! **

_**RandomGirl2012**_:  
>"Welcome to our little game show! We will welcome the Lyoko crew and some of our OC's. Well I'm gonna let my friend do most of the talking (<em>For now hahahaha watch out world. She's kinda crazy<em>)

_**Star161355**_:  
>"Excuse me! * rolls eyes while using some attitude in her voice...with the attitude, she sounded like she was about to say "<em>Oh no you didn't<em>!" but she seemed to think otherwise...knowing she was in front of an audience."

_**Randomgirl2012**_:  
>Who said I was nice *smirks evilly*<p>

_**Star161355**_:  
>"Not me...&amp; people think I'm the crazy one..." (<em>She mumbled the last part to herself...but she didn't realize her or the audience could somewhat still hear her<em>)

_**Randomgirl2012**_:  
>"Oh what did you say? (<em>She acted as if she hadn't heard her friend, then she decided to continue<em>) trust me, they already do…now back to the topic! Continue with the introductions already! Gez."

_**Star161355**_:  
>(<em>Glares at her friend then decides to hit her upside the head, playfully<em>)

_**Randomgirl2012**_:  
>"Ouch what was that for? *<em><strong>gives evil death glare<strong>_*

_**Star161355**_:  
>"For future reference" *<em><strong>she glares back evilly<strong>_*

_**Both**_:  
>(<em>Starts hitting each other<em>)

_**Aeltia**_:  
>"Umm… hello? We're still here!<p>

**Randomgirl2012**:  
>"Oh yea! Sorry guys, I guess I'll do it but first I have to get the last hit. <em>(She says this while hitting the other one last time...) <em>

_**Star161355**_:  
>"Okay whatever... *<em><strong>gets the last hit...for now... then starts to walk back to her questioning chair<strong>_*

_**RandomGirl2012**_:  
>"Such a lazy person (<em>With some venom &amp; sarcasm in her voice…then she cools herself down &amp; continues<em>) Okay everyone, here's our first guest…. The lyoko warriors! Aeltia, Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, & Jasmine! (_She announces then says something that surprises everyone_) Now the rest of the lyoko cast!" *They all come on stage and take their seats*

_**Yumi**_:  
>"Please don't say William, please don't say William!" (<em>She pleaded out loud<em>)

_**Ulrich**_:  
>"Please tell me you don't mean Sissy! (<em>He pleaded while making the puppy face<em>)

_**Randomgirl2012**_:  
>"Sorry guys, as much as I don't like them either I have to have them. Now, Sissy, William, Xana, &amp; Jim...please come &amp; take your seats!"<p>

*_**They all come in & took their seats**_*

_**Star161355**_:  
>"<em>Now the First Question is for Jasmine<em>: In our story_** Mr. know it all's (check it out! It's pretty awesome & were still working on it **_**(: **_**)**_, after all we had you date Jeremy. What was it like?"

_**Jasmine**_:  
>"Terrible! Why couldn't I date Odd or Ulrich? Jeremy always ignores me! I want my attention!" (<em>She stated in an annoyed &amp; somewhat whinny tone<em>)

_**Aeltia**_:  
>"Welcome to my world sister!"<p>

*_**Jasmine and Aeltia gives each other a high five. Jasmine then decides to do something that surprised everyone...she suddenly kisses Ulrich**_*

_**Both**_:  
>O_O.<br>We didn't see that one coming!

_**Yumi:  
><strong>_*_**stands up and slaps Jasmine. Aeltia suddenly grabs Yumi & Sits them down away from each other...Ulrich's eyes still remained wide & for a few minutes he just stared at nothing in particular, he was both shocked & overwhelmed**_*

*_**sounds of something breaking**_*

_**Both**_:  
>Oh no!<p>

_**Randomgirl2012**_:  
>"Yumi what did u just throw?"<p>

_**Yumi**_:  
>"Nothing…"(<em>She says with a look of pure guilt &amp; anger on her face<em>)

_**Jasmine**_:  
>"LIER! SHE THREW A VASE AT ME!"<p>

_**Both**_: *_**slaps their heads in annoyance**_.*

"Well...um… Okay, we better get going before something else happens, or in this case breaks. So send us answers on whether you want them to do dares…& feel free to ask them any personal questions. & please just let us know if we should do dares, thanks!"


End file.
